One Look
by greentoothbrush
Summary: Morgana gasped as Merlin’s eyes caught her own, showing the same hunger she felt when she looked at him


My first smutty/fluffy story! Mergana oneshot!

"My lady Morgana how beautiful you are!" the visitor said as his mouth deliberated unnecessarily over Morgana's hand. It took all of Morgana's experience in dealing with over friendly visitors to the castle not to flinch away from his slobber, regardless she looked at his balding head with disgust

Merlin looked at Morgana's beautiful face wrinkle up and her upper lip curl as she looked at the tradesman looking to set up a deal with Uther and couldn't help but let out a snigger, he never had a chance.

Morgana heard and looked up shocked to be caught in such an unladylike pose, she saw it was Merlin she smiled then rolled her eyes as the man eventually straightened out of the pose. He began to talk to her in terms of endearment she had heard a hundred times already she looked about the hallway deserted apart from Merlin who was sweeping the floor. She studied him as he worked, biting on his lower lip in concentration. Morgana focused closer on him the sun caught him across his face she watched as he absorbed the warmth onto his pale skin admiring how the sun cast shadows on his prominent cheekbones. He turned and focused once more on his work and she saw his full face. It was suddenly revealed to her he was very beautiful his angular cheekbones and sharp nose contrasting with his full and sensual lips and eyes. Beautiful big blue eyes. She watched him lean over to pick something up and saw the way his clothes hung off him. His tall thin frame in contrast to many men his age. What was it about him that compelled her so much? What was under them clothes? Unbeknownst to herself Morgana bit her lip and a blush crept across her face.

Merlin sighed why it was any of Gaius's business what state the hallway outside his rooms were but no, it simply wasn't good enough for him! Merlin sneaked a glance at Morgana to see how she was getting on with her admirer. He hated when visitors came to the castle mainly because of the amount of work which increased but partly because in the years he had been there he had seen every man who had entered into the castle fall under Morgana's spell, not that he blamed them. Merlin was awestruck by her beauty sometimes, the beautiful lines of her face, the contrast of her raven black hair and beautiful porcelain skin coupled with the deep emerald of her eyes. Merlin couldn't help but steal a glance at her then.

Morgana gasped as Merlin's eyes caught her own, showing the same hunger she felt when she looked at him, she turned to the man and made her excuses to leave.

Merlin felt his breath hitch in his throat. Dear god, Morgana looking at him like that. Her striking jade eyes full of what Merlin could only describe as lust, pure and unadulterated. Oh dear god as if it wasn't hard enough to keep her out of his head. The way she was looking at him. No Merlin he reprimanded, this is The Lady Morgana you're talking about here her beauty was famed all over the country. He was a lowly cleaning boy, whatever he might be destined to be. He sighed if only. . .

Morgana left the corridor only to bump into Gwen. Glad for the distraction she smiled and hoped she could just get to her room to think.

Gwen rounded the corner and as occupied as her mind was she couldn't help the look of longing on Merlin's face as he wistfully looked around the corner she realised Morgana would have just disappeared around. He tried to cover the expression with a smile.

"You like her" she said quietly

"Wha- what? Who?" Merlin realising too late he had used the wrong word

"Don't bother" Gwen said smiling at his weak facade "I think she might like you too"

"Don't Gwen" Merlin wouldn't even meet her eyes "it can never and will never happen"

He turned to walk away "you never know, you never know Merlin" she murmured more to herself thinking of her own impossible wants.

"Merlin!" Merlin tore his eyes away from the magic book he was trying to read unsuccessfully when in actual fact he was thinking about Morgana. More specifically her eyes, brimming with want.

He wandered down the stairs lost in his own thoughts of the king's ward. But was interrupted by a smack across the head.

"I don't know what's the matter with you, Merlin. You've been walking round with your head in the clouds all day" Gaius rambled on past as though he hadn't just assaulted the dazed young man.

"I need you to deliver this draught to Lady Morgana" Gaius said with his back to Merlin missing the spark in Merlin's eye as he mentioned the noblewoman's name.

Merlin wasn't sure whether he wanted to see Morgana or not. Now it seemed that he had no choice in the matter. He set off to the wards room.

Merlin paced outside her room uncertain what to do. He brought up the courage to stand near the door and heard soft screams, not the kind he would blush to hear but the kind that would make him afraid. After all his deliberating he eventually just walked through the door to see Morgana tossing and writhing on the bed.

He instantly rushed to her bedside and placed a hand either side of her face and called her name loudly. "Morgana, Morgana?" he called until her eyes opened she looked petrified instantly tears cascaded down her cheeks. She squeezed them shut tightly and threw her arms around him, trying to erase the memory of her terrible nightmare.

He pulled her in closer to him his hands in her hair as she sobbed into his chest. He cradled her in his arms anxious because of the amount of tears she was shedding. He rocked her back and forward gathering her into his arms completely.

Morgana felt herself come back from the terror faster than she usually did. She felt safe in the wiry arms wrapped around her possessively; she snuggled in closer savouring the few moments of bliss.

"Morgana" a low voice asked into her hair "what was it?"

"Fire" she whispered her voice rough from the screaming "always fire and screaming as Camelot burns" she sighed feeling the tears fall, cuddling into his arms further.

Merlin felt physical pain with the pain in her voice as she spoke of Camelot burning. Gaius had told him she was a seer.

They sat like that for a while, interwoven in each other's arms lost in their own thoughts. Until Merlin thought that he had stretched this fantasy to breaking point, beyond the realms of appropriate.

"Kind of funny since I brought you the draught to prevent them" Merlin said anxious to be gone before things went too far.

Morgana realised how inappropriate the situation they were in was and reluctantly released him. He got up and she walked him to the door.

He turned unsure as what to say then he saw the hunger in her eyes coupled with something he couldn't put his finger on took his breath away. He felt the cold handle of the half open door in his hand, he could smell the distinctive scent of Morgana but he couldn't anticipate what happened next. He kissed her softly on the lips without even thinking about it. He wasn't prepared for the fireworks that coursed through him.

He pulled away from her immediately amazed at the way it had felt but incredulous that, after months of wanting to do that his body had acted of its own accord. He then looked at Morgana anxious to see her reaction only to see her beautiful features closer than he had expected.

Morgana had felt the electricity through her body too, and there was no way she was letting go of something that made her feel as good as kissing Merlin did.

Morgana raised a hand and grazed her fingers over his cheekbones before pulling his face down to hers. She marvelled at the softness of his lips and skin. She opened her mouth slightly her tongue begging entrance to his mouth. She felt his warm hands on her waist through the thin fabric of the nightgown she wore and shivered. She wanted to be closer to him; she pressed her slim body against his and swallowed his moan as she explored his mouth further, her hands knitting behind his neck. She pulled him over towards her bed kicking the door closed.

Merlin found himself on the bed wrapped around Morgana without even realising it. Some part of his brain put forward the idea that maybe they should stop .he shot that idea down. Morgana was standing above him as he sat on the bed his lips never leaving hers he trailed is fingers from her hair all the way down her spine igniting a fire in Morgana she never knew she had. She first got rid of the familiar red scarf throwing it to the floor. Merlin helped her as she discarded first his jacket, then shirt, then shoes. They lay on the bed breathless and Morgana trailed kisses down Merlin's chest transfixed with the beautiful white skin.

Somewhere inside Merlin he was aware of what was going on but he was on a planet of his own, Morgana's kisses igniting nerve endings he never knew he had. He then felt her releasing the ties on his pants he caught her hands in his own using them to pull her up capturing her lips in his own , she was irresistible.

Merlin turned suddenly causing Morgana to be underneath him without realising as he had not broken off the kiss. The clothes situation was unbalanced, Merlin tried to undo the straps on the back of her gown but got suck.

Morgana was on another plane of existence when she was rudely interrupted by Merlin pulling away from her. She opened her eyes and looked up at the naked man in her bed and strangely enough felt no fear, but joy the look on his face was adorable the childlike frustration plainly evident on his beautiful features was so funny she couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

Feeling Morgana shaking with mirth beneath him did strange things to him, she was so beautiful but mostly it wounded his ego. So Merlin did the only thing reasonable in the situation, made her stop laughing. He lowered his head and set his sights on a nipple; he had studied anatomy after all, and bit down. Hard.

Morgana felt the touch instantly the pain hit her and then the pleasure she couldn't help but scream. That didn't stop Merlin though his long fingers spread across the inside of her thigh. She gasped and looked into his eyes, diving into the depth of blue. She grabbed the hem of her night gown and tugged it roughly over her head deciding even the thin white cotton was too much of a barrier between them.

Merlin gasped in awe of the beautiful goddess in front of him. Morgana then realised how exposed she was and tried to cover herself up feeling ashamed she broke eye contact with him for the first time. He grabbed her by the wrists and forced her to look at him he stared deep into her eyes savouring the feel of her skin on his and whispered reverently "you are so beautiful Morgana"

It was all she could do to smile and kiss him once again, he moved his hands once again to her breasts and began to massage them making both of them groan. She could feel him hard on her thigh and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Now Merlin" she whispered in his ear as he trailed kisses down her neck. He rested his chin on her collarbone and looked up at her, deep into her eyes. And whispered "Are you sure?" she nodded and was rewarded with the sweetest kiss she could imagine before lowering his hands down her body leaving a trail of fire down her body.

Merlin was ready to panic he hadn't done this before, he knew what to do he just wasn't sure how to do it. And what if Morgana had done it before oh dear god.

She could clearly see the uncertainty in Merlin's eyes as he looked into hers. This was his first time too, she was relieved so she smiled at him and kissed him.

Once Morgana kissed him it felt natural, he lowered himself into her softly gasping at the feel of her soft skin surround him he knew from the endless anatomy books Gaius had made him read that this might not be easy for Morgana so it took all the restraint he had to move slowly. He paused when he felt Morgana flinch. He was afraid to open his eyes or to even move. He simply stayed suspended above her his lips ghosting against hers.

Morgana felt him freeze above her and opened her eyes the pain fading away and pleasure replacing it. But Merlin still didn't move so Morgana pushed her body up and filled herself up with him. They both caught their breath when Merlin hit the inner most part of her.

He continued to move slowly in and out of her taking his time when she sought to increase the pace she brought her legs up around him and put her feet on his back and pushed him harder into her.

Before this Merlin was fairly sure he was the luckiest man in the world, but when the woman of his dreams whispered in his ear "faster Merlin" he was one hundred percent certain he had died and gone to heaven. He stroked into her faster and harder her inner walls clamping around him at an increasing rate, her meeting him at every thrust both panting until they both came simultaneously.

Morgana saw stars the muscles in her calves and thighs began to shake and spasm, she was on top of the world but more importantly she was there with Merlin. She screamed out his name as she dived into a sea of pleasure.

He heard her and tried to hold on for just a little while longer but when she bit down hard on his prominent shoulder blade and scraped her nails down his back it was too much.

They both lay panting for a while exhausted and on the point of sleep Morgana rolled over and wrapped Merlin's arms around her, she sighed.

"I think I love you Merlin" she said.

"You're not too bad yourself I suppose" he said with his trademark dry wit.

"Shut up!" she laughed elbowing him into the ribs.

He lowered his head down to her long slender porcelain neck "I love you too my beautiful Morgana" he whispered into her ear and kissed her softly on the neck.


End file.
